Chapter 7: Meeting the Princess
(The scene cuts to inside the castle. Linma and his team enter it.) * Linma: Wow. Nice new digs. Also, I just noticed, no sleeves. Don't you get... cold? * King Pen: I spent the better part of five years on an island in the North China Sea. I don't get cold, Linma. * Princess Aurora: Linma. So good to see you. * Linma: Aurora. hug Oh. Good to see you, Aurora. * Princess Aurora: Linma How come you didn't tell me you recruited Maleficent? Linma again Oh. I'm so glad you're okay. * Linma: So this is what it's like dating her? * King Pen: More bruises from her than from Hood Sickle. * Kinsa: Okay. Skylands is impressive, but this is... * Wenra: This is completely wrong! * Princess Aurora: Hmm? * Wenra: Did you guys even look at the specs I sent over? This is a tragedy. I'm mourning for the death of engineering. Copper. Wiring. To handle the processing speed from the Palmer satellite, or else your system is gonna overload. * Princess Aurora: Yeah, but that hasn't happened. I mean, it hasn't happened since last week. I mean, it didn't... it happened yesterday. * Maleficent: Hi. * Princess Aurora: I'm Princess Aurora. * Maleficent: I'm Maleficent. I'm Linma's... * Wenra: She's, uh... my... uh, new, beautiful friend who was bad in the past. Right. * Ember: Um, I'm Ember. This is Stardust and my buddy. * Maleficent: King Pen. * King Pen: Hi. * Maleficent: Wow. Okay, first to meet The Champion and, now, the Skylanders Senseis. Do you have any other surprises for me? chuckles * Wenra: Please, no more surprises. * King Pen: Linma said that you need our help. Somebody dangerous is after you. * Maleficent: Yeah, and I have no idea why. * Ember: What does this guy even look like? * Linma: Hold on. (He draws a picture of the villain on a sheet of paper.) Okay, this is him. * Stardust: Yeah, see, that's something I would never think of. * Princess Aurora: Hey, kind of rocking that Dothraki look hot. Let's see if facial recognition can find a match. CLACKING, COMPUTER BEEPING * Maleficent: That's him. * Princess Aurora: Yeah, strange. This picture's from 1975. * Linma: Which would make him about 80 years old right now. * King Pen: Okay, what else can you tell us? * Maleficent: He said we've known each other for ages, but I've never met the man before. * King Pen: There has to be some kind of connection. * Maleficent: Not one I can think of. I just moved to Boston 6 months ago. * King Pen: Why'd you move there? * Maleficent: I just felt drawn to the city, I guess. * King Pen: Maleficent, there is a reason this guy is after you. Think. * Wenra: Look, man, we just came out here to hide out for a bit until we figure things out, so you can just take it down... * King Pen: You came here because you need our help. This is what our help looks like. * Linma: King Pen, I just saved you guys from whatever the hell Flock of Seagulls was about to do. At least you can do is... * King Pen: Linma, none of us have superpowers. You brought Maleficent into our world without knowing who she is or what this dude that is after her is looking for. You made all of us unsafe. So maybe YOU ask the questions. * Princess Aurora: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We're all friends here, right? * King Pen: Mm-hmm. * Princess Aurora: Why don't we go back to our place and have some drinks, and we can talk? * Linma: Cool. Category:Scenes Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy